Dark Slime
Dark Slimes are a higher-ranking member of the slime family, with the possible exception of a mature Queen Slime. Unlike their lowlier cousins, dark slimes possess a nucleus "slime core" that stores magic power and makes them powerful spellcasters. They are not seen much outside Demon Realms. These creatures have access to a unique form of monsterization called melting, where a captured woman's flesh is dissolved down into a spherical kernel within the dark slime's goo, eventually becoming a new slime core which reproduces the rest of the woman in purple ooze. At this point the captive woman is released as a new dark slime. Dark slimes can also reproduce in the more regular slime family way of semen absorption and fission. Encyclopedia Entry A type of upper rank slime with a purple body that lives throughout the Demon Realms. They have the power of a succubus and the Demon Realm stored up in their bodies, so they have much more magical power compared to regular slimes. Also, they have an orb called a “Slime Core” inside of their bodies. Just as the name suggests, it is their core. Because of this, compared to the ordinary slimes, they have high thinking ability and are able to cast spells. If one spots a man, she aggressively assaults him. She uses her sticky body to get him stuck and stop him from moving. She takes in his semen and other bodily fluids through something like sexual intercourse. They are much more aggressive than ordinary slimes as well, so they are much more dangerous monsters. Also, be aware that they use the magic stored up in their bodies to cast charm spells. Most slimes are driven by hunger and lust to attack men, but due to the high intelligence and thought capacity as well as the succubus energy that accumulated within their bodies, there is a powerful succubus’ influence on the personalities of dark slimes. They also enjoy sex for other reasons than feeding, and they attack men for the sake of tasting pleasure. Just as with the succubus and others, their speech, conduct, and gestures are alluringly seductive, and they deliberately tempt men of their own free will. During sex as well, they do more than just instinctively milk semen. Since they can freely manipulate their bodies, they can provide many kinds of pleasure to a man. They make every effort to enjoy sex with a man to the fullest and produce as much pleasure as possible, so a man’s brain will be turned to mush even more than when having sex with other slimes. Just as in the slime, they can reproduce by division, but other than that, they also possess the ability to change human women into dark slimes just like themselves. When one spots a human woman, she will attack and envelop the woman using her entire body. Once enveloped, the woman will be pleasured by the slime relentlessly, to the point where her whole body will feel like it’s melting, and her mind will be completely stained by pleasure. After a woman’s consciousness has been melted away by pleasure, she will be transformed into a “Slime Core” just like what the dark slime possesses. The slime cores produced in this manner make new bodies based on their former human shapes, and are reborn as new dark slimes. Even after becoming a dark slime, they retain their knowledge and memories from when they were human, but their bodies and minds have been completely melted like slime due to the pleasure given by the initial dark slime, and their thoughts are no longer based on human values, instead being changed to those of a dark slime which desires pleasure and to mix and melt together with a man during intense sex that provides a man’s sweet spirit energy to melt their brain in pleasure even more. Furthermore, the “Slime Core” is also their weak point. The core is extremely sensitive to external stimulation, and just from being touched, the pleasure is so overwhelming that they can become unable to move. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Dark_Slime_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page darkslime.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Dark Slime.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= Slime Diary Cesnor.jpg Transformation Drak Slime.jpg|(1) An assassin with a hard, icy heart who had undergone training to kill emotion. If enveloped by a dark slime, even a woman like that will... (2) After her body and heart have softly melted due to pleasure, she is reborn as a dark slime. File:Dark_Slime_extra_art2.jpg|The slime core is their weak point, but at the same time, it's the place where they can most enjoy pleasure. They will rub their own core against the penis of a beloved man. |-|Fan Artwork= dark slime 1.jpg|Artwork by Sudeo 2.png 14.png C15-jMRVIAARWvk.jpg|By https://twitter.com/Y_hukka/status/819231344395894784 C3fKgWUVcAE8X30.jpg|By https://twitter.com/rapi102/status/826351775842045952 C3a_gASUkAAFUZt.jpg|By https://twitter.com/H122my/status/826058791988768769 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C3bAESxVYAEGcgk.jpg:orig footfob version 1488766644.trcfan_darkslime_again.png|By http://www.furaffinity.net/full/22809394/ trcfan D86TqxIXkAAMg20.jpg|by AltairLeVega EM9C625UEAEN6df.jpg|by koburatuisut References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Slime Family Category:Semiliquid Type Category:Demon Realm Category:Lustful Category:Simple